1. Field
The methods and systems described herein relate to health and nutrition of animals and more specifically to pet activity monitoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing range of nutrition options for pet owners that have general guidelines for feeding based on pet size/weight/species (e.g. cats under 6 pounds, dogs between 25-50 pounds, and the like). Pet food providers desire to have improved touch points with pet owners that may include personalization that generally is not possible with mass media approaches. At least one reason for improved touch points is to guide the pet owner/care taker towards premium and/or customized selections that meet individual needs, such as for an overly active pet and/or a less active pet.
Pet activity may vary throughout the day and with many pets being separated from their owners for much of the day, observational data may result in an assessment of pet activity that is largely inaccurate. Commercial operations, such as ranches and the like depend on quality levels of nutrition while avoiding waste and keeping costs under control. These operations may involve the care and feeding of a large number of animals may not find it economical to monitor animal activity through observation alone.